


Fun in the Tub

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie and Cullen play in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Tub

Evie sighed as the party rode through the gates of Skyhold. They had been in the Emerald Graves for what seemed like an eternity and it was good to finally be home.

She rounded the corner to the stables to put Molly, her Ferelden Forder, to bed. Hopping down, she carefully removed Molly’s saddle and moved around to the front of the beautiful mare, giving her muzzle a gentle kiss while she removed the bridle.

Master Dennet had told Evie about all the wonderful mounts he could procure for her, she had even received many exotic creatures as gifts of devotion and fealty but Molly was the first horse she had gotten that was hers and only hers since she was a little girl; she could never replace her.

“Inquisition.” Evie gave a small laugh at Master Dennet’s greeting.

“You can just call me Evie, Master Dennet. No need to be so formal.” Or  _Inquisitor_ , she thought dryly.

“I can take care of Molly for you. I’m sure you’re tired from the trip, want to get some rest.” He replied, ignoring her suggestion.

A bath and some clean clothing would be heavenly after the humidity and fighting in the Graves. “Thank you. Make sure she gets some sugar cubes, please. She deserves a treat.” Giving Molly one more stroke on her crest, Evie turned to the main building; cutting through the kitchens to her quarters.

Evie wasted little time divesting herself of her armour and sinking into a steaming bath she had prepared for herself. Slipping down until the water was just under her nose, Evie watched entranced as her little toy sail boat floated on the top of the water. What would Thedas think if they found out the Herald of Andraste still played with toys in the bath tub?

“I would have thought I’d find flower petals floating in your bath” Evie beamed at the sound of Cullen’s voice behind her. “Perhaps a little ducky but certainly not a boat.”

Evie sat up in the water, turned to the side opposite of the tub from Cullen and reached over the side; giving him a perfect view of her water-slicked back and bottom. She snatched a second boat from the floor and faced Cullen, completely oblivious to the effect her nudity was having on him. “We could race.”

Cullen’s eyes snapped up to hers quickly, hiding the fact that he had been ogling her. Why he felt the need to hide his open affection for her and her body after all this time he didn’t know. “You’re on.”

Once bereft of his armour, Cullen climbed into the water behind Evie, plucking the little wooden boat from her fingers.

Evie took hers from the water and rested back onto Cullen’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, making her sigh contentedly. Smiling to herself, she rolled her hips along his length slightly; just enough to feign innocence if he said anything. She never said that it would be an even race!

Cullen groaned quietly, resting his forehead on her damp shoulder. For a woman who would often blush redder than her hair she could be such a tease at times.

“First one to the other side of the tub wins?” She asked as she turned her head, her lips grazing his ear as she spoke.

“And the prize?” He lifted his head, pupils already dilated from her teasing.

“Winner’s choice.” They shared a pair of foolish grins between them; both already knowing what they would ask for upon their victory.

Turning their focus to the competition, they placed their boats in the water side-by-side. Evie couldn’t hold in the devilish smile that broke her face as Cullen started the count down. On ‘Go’ they both began blowing at the sails of their mighty vessels.

The race was close for the first half until Evie enacted her nefarious plan. Slipping her hand under the water, she took hold of Cullen’s length; rubbing him up and down tantalizingly slowly, making his eyes flutter shut and his breathing sputter.

Evie’s boat collided with the copper opposite them first, making her let out an excited squeal in victory. She released Cullen’s length much to his chagrin and turned to him with a smug smirk as he sunk back with a huff.

“I believe I have taken the race, Commander.” She couldn’t help but gloat a little.

Cullen shot her a playful glare, “By cheating.” She fluttered her eyelashes, innocently; melting him. “But I am nothing if not gracious in defeat. Name your prize, my Lady.” Evie brought her hand to her chin, tapping her lip as though she were thinking.

After a moment, she turned her back to him and wiggled her shoulders. “Back rub, please.”

Cullen sat forward with a smile, bringing his strong hands to her back. “As you wish.”

With firm pressure he stroked his thumbs along the stiff muscles of her shoulders, moving them down in slow circles. Evie dropped her chin to her chest; leaning forward and pressing her bottom harder into his length as he moved his thumbs along her spine. They both groaned; Evie from the release of tension in her muscles and Cullen from the building tension in his cock. She began to rock her hips against him slowly again; sliding his hardening length along her spine and the cleft of her ass. Cullen groaned again, moving his hands up to her shoulders once more and increasing the pressure of his massage.

Cullen gently pulled Evie against him, until her back was pressed to his chest again. He continued his ministrations; following the movement of his hands with gentle kisses, lapping up the droplets of water from her soft skin. She let out a soft moan at the feeling of his lips and tongue on her skin, her hips rocking just a little faster now.

As he kissed and licked her shoulders, Cullen wrapped his arms around her. His calloused fingertips skimmed lightly over her nipples as he took the weight of her breasts in the palms of his hands. He massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples between his finger and thumb, wringing little whimpers from her throat as his touch sent pleasant tingles through her body and down to her core.

Holding her tightly to him, he rutted against her back; taking her earlobe between his teeth and pulling gently, while he teased her hardened nipples. Evie’s back bowed, pushing her breasts into his hands while he pressed scorching kisses along her neck.

“Cullen…” Her head fell back onto his shoulder, moaning wantonly.

“Tell me.” He coaxed.

She shook her head. She couldn’t speak again. That one breathy word was all she had in her. Instead she took one hand from its resting place on the side of the tub and brought it to his. Wrapping her fingers around his palm, she guided his hand down to her core; gasping when he cupped her sex.

Turning her head, Evie captured Cullen’s lips in a demanding kiss, tongues clashing. She thrust her hips up into his hand and down along his length over and over, giving them both the pleasure they sought.

Listening to her moans turn to whines, Cullen repositioned his hand. He pressed fast circles into her clit with two fingers making her mewl and her hips rock faster. She was close already, but so was he. With a shuddering gasp, she came; her hips stuttering for just a moment before pressing back into Cullen’s length again.

Taking her hips in his hands, he pulled her along his cock; grunting through clenched teeth. Reaching behind her, Evie wrapped her hand around his cock once more; rubbing his length while his tip pressed into her warm skin. Groaning her name, Cullen coated her back with his seed before falling back against the copper behind him pulling Evie back with him.

They laid together, catching their breath. Evie’s forehead pressed to the crook of his neck; Cullen’s arms wrapped firmly around her waist and their hands intertwined. Finally, Evie sat forward and looked back at Cullen, flashing him a sweet smile. “Can you wash my back now?”

Cullen nodded with a chuckle and retrieved the wash cloth to rinse away the evidence of their activities; a bright smile warming his face as he caught sight of Evie playing with the little toy boats.

**Author's Note:**

> "Red hair that always smells of flowers, but no flowers in sight. Little boats on copper water. Wicked hands and a sweet smile. Her body sings in his arms while his dances to her music."  
> — Cole


End file.
